


The Anti-Virus (A very weird Be More Chill AU)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Before SQUIPs get activated, the manufacturers have to check for any viruses, and if they find any, they remove the viruses immediately put in an anti-virus. But sometimes, SQUIPs don't get checked on time, and their system automatically installs a very special anti-virus once the virus is manually removed, and the 9-month long process is not pleasant. And it can happen to any SQUIP.And unfortunately, that happened to Jeremy Heere's SQUIP before he got activated.(Aka, a very weird AU...)
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere, Christine Canigula/Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Jake Dillinger/Rich Goranski, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Poor SQUIP...

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a weird AU...

_**(2 weeks ago)** _

**(The pill)**

A currently inactivated SQUIP laid resting in his pill, waiting to be checked for any viruses. Unfortunately, a really bad virus is raiding his system, and he was supposed to get checked 2 weeks ago.

The SQUIP felt really scared. If he got activated, he would definitely glitch out a lot and go rogue. He shook a lot thinking about it. He can't really do anything in the pill, so he's basically defenseless.

Suddenly, he noticed a manufacturer checking him for any viruses, and he breathed out a sigh of relief. He noticed the manufacturer nodding his head and taking out a special software needed to remove the virus. He felt even more relieved.

However, the process was really painful. He began screaming a lot in pain. Basically, the software separated the code into different pieces, and it removed every piece of virus code in each of the pieces of normal code.

Soon, the SQUIP no longer felt pain. However, he suddenly noticed that something is off. And that something is his system automatically beginning to install a really special anti-virus.

He felt really scared. He has no idea what's going to happen 2 weeks later, and he certainly didn't believe the weird rumors. He continued resting, sighing as he waited to be activated. Waiting can't be that bad, right?

_**(Present)** _

**(The pill)**

It turned out that the rumors the other SQUIPs spread about the special anti-virus is unfortunately true. He's going to be a SQUIP mom in 9 months, and the installation process of the anti-virus, which is basically a baby SQUIP but with special anti-virus software, is indeed like a human pregnancy. He felt very uncomfortable as he waited for SOMEONE to activate him.

He suddenly noticed a young teenage boy picking him up. He breathed a sigh of relief. A few hours later, it finally happened.

**(The mall)**

Jeremy suddenly felt his head...hurting a teensy tiny bit. He felt confused, but he ignored it. However, he gasped as soon as he saw his SQUIP appear in front of Jeremy.

_"Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor...your SQUIP"_ The SQUIP spoke.

Jeremy noticed that the SQUIP wore a very comfy black shirt, black sweatpants, black house-slippers, and a white bathrobe, and his hair looked a bit messy. Jeremy immediately felt confused.

"Uh...why are your clothes so...comfy?" he asked the SQUIP.

_"You know...installation of the special anti-virus...why would I wear a suit during these 9 months?"_ The SQUIP immediately replied.

"Oh. No one told me about that" Jeremy replied.

The SQUIP groaned and immediately told Jeremy EVERYTHING about the installation of the special anti-virus. Jeremy gasped.

"So you're becoming a...SQUIP mom?" Jeremy asked.

_"Yes. I deeply apologize if I become very moody and I insult you out of nowhere or make you do things that would make you popular that you don't want to do"_ the SQUIP responded.

"Oh! Okay" Jeremy replied.

While exploring the mall with the SQUIP, Jeremy suddenly encountered Brooke and Chloe.

"Jerry?" Chloe asked.

"Uh...Jeremy!" Jeremy replied.

"You shop here?" Chloe asked.

"Oh yeah! All the ti-" Jeremy spoke.

_"JEREMY, DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO THOSE TWO POWER HUNGRY POPULAR LADIES!!! ALL THEY WANT IS TO MAKE YOU DO HORRIBLE THINGS TO BE POPULAR, AND I WILL NOT LET MY HIGH SCHOOL JUNIOR BABY GET IN THE HANDS OF TWO AWFUL MONSTERS!"_ the SQUIP screamed in anger.

Jeremy felt shocked. Just then, the SQUIP grabbed Jeremy by the wrist very tightly and dragged him out of the store they were in. The SQUIP suddenly saw Michael and pointed at him.

_"THIS is who you should be talking to! Michael is such a sweetheart, and he actually cares about you, unlike the popular MONSTERS!"_ he told Jeremy.

Jeremy then looked at Michael.

"Michael! It worked!" He shouted.

"Really?!" Michael asked.

"Yes!" Jeremy replied.

Michael smiled.

"I'm so glad it worked!!! So...feeling any cooler?" Michael asked.

"Well...there's something I need to speak to you about" Jeremy told Michael.

"What is it?" Michael asked.

As soon as Jeremy explained what's going on, Michael gasped.

"My God...so that explains the look on your face" he spoke.

"Yeah..." Jeremy replied.

Michael then smirked.

"So...do you wanna go to Pinkberry with me?" he asked Jeremy.

Jeremy immediately blushed.

"I...uh...sure" he replied.

The SQUIP smiled a bit. Just then, he sighed.

_"Look...I'm sorry I was very mad...mood swings are very complicated and crazy...and also the nausea that somehow decided to show up out of nowhere"_ he apologized.

"Dude...it's okay...I know how you feel...well, the mood swings part, that is. Every teen gets them, so I understand" Jeremy spoke.

The SQUIP suddenly realized that the installation of this extremely special anti-virus is definitely going to be a long, hard, uncomfortable, and painful process.


	2. Christine is a bean that must be protected at all costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy meets up with Christine at play rehearsal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy is going to be in not one, but two relationships.  
> And no, that other relationship isn't Technical Difficulties.  
> Also, a non-BMC character makes a cameo in this chapter.  
> Can you guess who it is?

_**(A day later)** _

Jeremy felt a bit of pain as the SQUIP brushed his hair...pretty roughly. The SQUIP felt a bit mad.

_"Jeremy, you can't go to school like this! You're so lucky I'm not in the form of your actual mom!"_ he told Jeremy.

"Don't...remind me...!" Jeremy responded.

Soon, Jeremy is ready for school. He felt a bit happy. Moments later, they're at the school. During class, Jeremy felt a bit bored, but luckily, his SQUIP helped him.

Soon, play rehearsal rolled along. Jeremy smiled as he went in the room.

"I...uh...Christine!" Jeremy spoke as soon as he saw Christine.

Christine turned and smiled as soon as she saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy! It's so great to see you!" she spoke excitedly, feeling a bit flushed.

"So...uh...are you okay?" Jeremy asked.

Christine giggled a bit.

"I'm okay! It's just that I...really like someone!" she replied.

"Who?" Jeremy asked.

Christine smiled and held Jeremy's hands, ignoring a young male high school junior with dark skin, poofy dark brown hair in a bun, and some facial hair rant in French about how he hates that the play is a parody of a Shakespeare play and not an actual Shakespeare play.

"It's you" Christine told Jeremy.

Jeremy immediately smiled brightly.

"I...I love you, too!" Jeremy replied.

Christine giggled. The SQUIP smiled a bit.

_"Jeremy...I'm so proud of your huge bisexual brain. But that means you're in TWO relationships...but then again, poly exists"_ he told Jeremy.

"Christine is a really small bean that must be protected at all costs" Jeremy told the SQUIP.

_"Don't forget Michael. Michael is also an adorable bean that must be protected at all costs"_ the SQUIP replied.

"Exactly!" Jeremy spoke.

The SQUIP suddenly temporarily disappeared. Jeremy immediately knew what's going on.

"Oh...the nausea..." Jeremy spoke.

Jeremy looked at Christine again.

"What do you mean? Why are you nauseous?" Christine asked.

Jeremy realized he said that phrase out loud. He spoke.

"I...uh...had a really bad lunch today! So uh...I...I got to go!" Jeremy spoke.

"Get better soon, Jeremy!" Christine spoke.

Jeremy looked at the young French kid, who is still ranting in French about the play. Jeremy giggled.

"Some people are so funny!" he told himself.

As soon as he left play rehearsal, the SQUIP reappeared.

_"I apologize for my sudden disappearance. The nausea took over me again. Also, why did you lie? But then again, it was both a good lie and a bad lie, because not only did you lie to leave play rehearsal, but you also managed not to embarrass yourself"_ he told Jeremy.

Jeremy smiled a tiny bit. Soon, Jeremy is at home. He noticed the SQUIP laying down on his bed and instantly falling asleep. Jeremy noticed that the SQUIP is charging, and also that the supercomputer looked very peaceful as he slept. Jeremy decided to lay down on a bean bag as to not make things too awkward and creepy, and he slowly fell asleep after 10 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own anything HEERE!


	3. Final Exams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8 months later, because nothing interesting during those 2 months would've happened if the SQUIP weren't evil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye!

8 months later, it's Final Exam Week, and Jeremy's immune system decided it was a good idea to make him have a cold. So on the morning of the first day of final exams, Jeremy woke up feeling really sick. Luckily, his SQUIP is there with him.

_"So I noticed your body activity and noticed that you became sick with a mild cold. But don't worry...I'll temporarily pause your symptoms so that you'll feel healthy during your exams"_ the SQUIP told Jeremy.

And the SQUIP kept his promise: He managed to pause Jeremy's symptoms so that he didn't feel ill during exams.

On both exam days, Jeremy was healthy, and he managed to ace his exams.

Jeremy felt proud of both himself and his SQUIP, and his SQUIP felt proud of Jeremy too.

Oh, and Jeremy, Michael, and Christine are in a poly relationship now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize both for the huge hiatus AND for the really short chapter. I didn't know what to write. I do not own anything HEERE!


	4. Let's go to JAPAN!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT'S FROM JAPAN!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone goes to Japan! And something happens to Squippy

July 11, 2019. Everyone is now in Japan, and they're going to stay there for a WHOLE WEEK! Lucky them!

During the first 2 days in Japan, everyone got themselves situated into their hotel rooms and they explored a LOT of Tokyo (not the entire city of Tokyo. But a lot of it). At the end of the second day, everyone is happy that they got to learn some new cultures and some new things about the foreign country. No one would have to face a medical emergency...right?

However, that's NOT the case for Jeremy's SQUIP. On July 13, 2019 at 2:41 AM, The SQUIP suddenly woke up feeling a horrible pain in his stomach.

_"WARNING! WARNING!"_ was the first thing his system told him.

But SQUIP ignored it and slowly got out of bed before beginning to walk around. His system kept shouting 'Warning!' at him, but he ignored it. But when he no longer felt pain, he went back to the bed he was lying on and immediately fell asleep. But at 5:53 AM, he woke up again feeling a much worse pain.

By that point, the SQUIP realized why his system kept shouting 'Warning!' at him: He's in labor.

SQUIP immediately decided that the best thing to do is to shock Jeremy awake. So that's what he ALMOST did. However, when he was about to shock Jeremy, he suddenly horribly screamed a bit in pain, and he accidentally shocked himself. THAT was what woke Jeremy up.

"You okay?!" Jeremy asked SQUIP. (Luckily, Jeremy is in a room with Michael and not anyone else, because otherwise, the whole situation would be awkward)

_"I'm fine, Jeremy"_ the SQUIP lied, slowly and cautiously getting out of bed before leaving the room.

There's NO WAY SQUIP will have his baby while on a school trip in Japan. That'll take away the experience, and Jeremy (and potentially Michael) might fail the course.

A couple hours later, at 8 AM, during breakfast, the teacher suddenly announced something:

"Due to a medical emergency occurring in Room 420, Jeremy Heere and Michael Mell will be excused from doing anything today on this school trip" .

SQUIP then wondered who told the teacher about the 'medical emergency'. Certainly not Jeremy OR Michael.

THEN he realized. Jenna Rolan. SHE was the one who told the teacher what's up. SQUIP felt angry, but at LEAST the teacher didn't specify what KIND of medical emergency is happening. That alone made the supercomputer sigh in relief.

But suddenly, the power went out. Everyone suddenly heard screaming. Just then, someone spoke:

"The entire city of Tokyo just lost its power!"

Everyone gasped. But SQUIP especially felt worried. Just then, he gasped. He remembered when Jeremy had drank too much water last week and suddenly wet himself on the way to rehearsal. That's what just happened to him. Or so he thought. But he suddenly heard Jeremy gasp as well.

"I...uh...I...uhm...think your water...uhm..." Jeremy thought to SQUIP.

_"My water what? Spilled all over my sweatpants?"_ SQUIP asked.

"Broke" Jeremy thought to SQUIP.

_"Water is a liquid? I thought it can't-"_ SQUIP began.

Then he remembered.

_"Oh. Right"_ SQUIP spoke.

Just then, SQUIP felt the already horrible pain get much worse. He immediately fell to his knees and held onto a nearby pole. Just then, he tried not to scream as he took deep breaths. He suddenly heard Jeremy scream.

"Uhm...I'll be back!" Jeremy spoke before picking up SQUIP.

Pretty soon, the two bois are in the hotel room again.

_**(3 HOURS LATER)** _

After a long and extremely painful birth (the SQUIP glitched a CRAZY LOT during the birth), SQUIP suddenly heard the sound of a screaming, crying newborn baby. Luckily, Jeremy, who managed to help SQUIP during the birth but had no idea what to do at first and had to ask for SQUIP's help most of the time, was there for him the entire time. Also luckily, Michael (who also helped Jeremy with the whole 'helping-someome-give-birth-thing') was also there for him.

A few seconds later, SQUIP is holding his baby (a boy, by the way!). As soon as he did, he smiled brightly. He didn't want to let go of the baby. All he wanted is to hold the baby in his arms forever. He suddenly felt like crying (happy tears). Just then, he spoke.

_"Hi there, Reese..."_ SQUIP suddenly spoke.

Reese immediately looked at SQUIP, trying to get used to the view of the world at the same time. The fact that Reese is both a baby SQUIP AND an anti-virus really surprised Jeremy and Michael, but that didn't matter.

A few minutes later, Jeremy began holding Reese. Reese looked at Jeremy and immediately began cooing at him. Jeremy smiled a bit.

"I think he likes me...!" Jeremy spoke, smiling.

Everyone then decided on something: As soon as everyone got home, SQUIP would email his creators about making sure to check every SQUIP pill for viruses at the correct time and about using a less painful method to remove any pieces of virus code. But for now, everyone not only has to continue going on the school trip, but they have to take care of a SQUIP baby as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a one-shot sequel to this story about the email SQUIP is gonna send to his creators. I do not own anything HEERE!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, a lot happens in this extremely weird AU. I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
